The Error Brain
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: [DRABBLE FICT] / Ketika Lee Donghae sakit / EunHae or HyukHae Couple / Boys Love / DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ


**Title : The Error Brain**

**Length : Drable**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Disclaimer : The Fict are mine but the Casts aren't.**

**Warning : Boys Love, Cerita Gaje, EunHae Couple; Donghae as **_**Uke. **_**Jika ada yang tidak suka pair-nya, mohon jangan dibaca ^^ . **

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**The Error Brain:::::**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu menggema di sebuah apartemen. Suara langkah kaki seorang pemuda yang nampak sangat khawatir. Diambillah langkah yang sangat cepat oleh pemuda tersebut. Menaiki tangga satu demi per satu cukup membuat kesabarannya habis, hingga pemuda tersebut menaiki tangga dengan dua langkah sekaligus.

Tak perduli jika nantinya dirinya jatuh, yang hanya ia perdulikan hanya satu saat ini. Keadaan orang terkasihnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik pemuda tersebut menaiki anak tangga yang lumayan banyak mengingat apartemennya ini terbilang cukuplah besar. Hingga saat dimana ia sampai pada anak tangga yang terakhir, ia lekas berlari menuju salah satu ruangan. Dibukanya kasar pintu ruangan tersebut yang dimana adalah kamar miliknya sendiri.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, namun ia lekas menghampiri ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda tersebut menatap khawatir salah seorang pemuda lain yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya dilengkapi dengan sebuah perban di kepala pemuda itu.

"Mana yang sakit Hae, _eoh_?"

Pemuda itu memeriksa setiap inci tubuh pemuda yang dipanggil Hae tersebut.

"Hyukkie, aku sakit"

Hae atau Lee Donghae, seorang pemuda yang banyak digilai para remaja putri itu berucap dengan lemah kepada Hyukjae atau yang sering dia panggil Hyukkie tersebut.

"_Arra_, mana yang sakit?"

"Otakku sakit Hyukkie~"

Donghae berucap sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menunjukkan raut kesakitan kepada Hyukjae.

"_Aigoo_ Donghae, kita harus ke rumah sakit _ne_. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi gila"

"Aku tidak gila Hyukkie, hanya saja aku merasa otakku sedang tidak normal"

Kedua alis Hyukjae bertautan mendengar ucapan Donghae, dahinya juga mengkerut bingung. Maka Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae untuk meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Donghae, orang yang ditatap tersebut tiba-tiba berubah cemberut.

"_Pabboya_. Aku tidak gila. Otakku hanya tidak normal. Setiap saat aku selalu memikirkanmu Hyuk, otakku selalu memikirkanmu"

Donghae menunduk, memainkan ujung bantal yang saat ini ia peluk; yang pasti itu bantal milik Hyukjae.

Chu~

Hyukjae mencium kening Donghae, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyukjae.

"Apa sudah normal, hmm?"

"K.. kau.. membuatnya semakin tidak normal"

Donghae memajukan bibirnya dan memukul wajah Hyukjae menggunakan bantal yang tadi ia peluk.

"_Geumanhe_, aku juga sakit _Baby_"

Perkataan tersebut berhasil membuat Donghae berhenti memukuli wajah Hyukjae. Raut wajah Donghae berubah menjadi khawatir dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oh, apa pukulanku keras? Apa yang sakit Hyukkie?"

"Tapi kau harus janji akan mencium bagian tubuhku yang sakit jika aku memberitahumu. _Yakseok_?"

"Kau kembali _pervert_ _eoh_? Sudahlah cepat beritahu aku Hyukkie~"

"Gigiku….. sakit, Baby. Ahh rasanya seperti aku hampir mati"

"Kau berlebihan Hyuk"

"_Jeongmalyo_"

Donghae memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Hyukjae. Marah _eoh_?

Melihat reaksi Donghae, raut wajah Hyukjae juga ikut muram. Hyukjae akan berucap untuk meminta maaf namun,

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di salah satu pipinya, yang dimana di balik pipi tersebut terdapat giginya yang sedang sakit.

"Apa sudah baikan?"

Donghae berucap, dan Hyukjae? Ia hanya melongo melihat Donghae sambil memegangi pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Donghae. Melihat ekspresi Donghae yang seakan mempunyai arti apa-anak-ini-tuli membuat Hyukjae akhirnya tersenyum karena ekspresi bodoh tersebut. Hingga detik berikutnya, ada sebuah ide melintas di otak Hyukjae.

"Belum, masih ada satu lagi yang sakit _Baby_"

Hyukjae menunjukkan ekspresi malangnya kepada Donghae, yang dimana mendapat reaksi penasaran dari Donghae.

"Mana yang sakit Hyuk?"

Hyukjae tersenyum; lebih tepatnya menyeringai setelah Donghae bertanya demikian kepadanya. Lama ia terdiam dan hanya menatap Donghae; masih dengan senyumannya. Donghae pun menjadi khawatir dengan kondisi kejiwaan Hyukjae.

"Mana yang sakit Hyukkie~ , biar aku cium agar kau cepat sembuh dan kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan setelahnya"

Hyukjae pun mendekatkan duduknya lebih dekat dengan Donghae. Tangannya terangkat dan satu jarinya menunjuk bagian tubuh mana yang sakit.

"Bibirku…. sakit, _Baby_"

**^.Fin.^**

**Mind to RnR please … ? ^_^ #PuppyEyes**


End file.
